


Wicked

by hunters_retreat



Category: Firefly, Supernatural, Supernatural/Firefly
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Crossover, Dark Sam, Mind Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-15
Updated: 2015-09-15
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:38:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4801478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was Sam's now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wicked

 

  
Sam smirked because there was nothing more amazing than beautiful death.  And she was that.  She was everything they had wanted her to be, poised and dangerous, and just unstable enough to let the programming take over.

“Get out of my head!” She screamed at him, hands raking across her face, streams of blood following in their wake and he wanted to lick it away, to taste her blood and see if it was as sweet as it smelled. 

Her hands paused, her whole body still as he brought one finger to her lips, her tongue flicking out to taste the blood there.  He laughed and she jerked her hands away, “I can’t take it!”

She launched herself at him and Sam didn’t try to use the demonic power in him.  No, he didn’t need that for this part.  As much as River Tam was a trained killer, so was Sam Winchester.  She had mental stripping and hardcore training.  He had a militaristic upbringing, demonic blood in his veins, and a life surviving against the supernatural creatures that were faster and harder than any human could ever be.

When he pinned her to the floor it wasn’t easy, but it was his victory, decisive and done.  Her eyes looked up at him, tears filling to the brim before he pressed down, kissing the taste of blood from her lips.

She shuddered under him, under the control that he now had and when he broke away he could feel her in the back of his thoughts, like a slow running current of need and hate and love.

“That’s my girl.”  Sam said with a smirk.  “That’s it.  Now, we’re going to go and find our dearly beloved brothers.”

River’s smile was wicked.  It should be.  She was Sam’s now.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> written for comment_fic. They had a crossover challenge type thing... so yeah... lots of crossovers on the way :P Be prepared!


End file.
